College love
by lissa93
Summary: A story I wrote myself. Meet Melissa and Lucas. What will happen in their English 101 class? Will they talk and become friends, maybe more. Or will they ignore each other? Read to find out. Enjoy!
1. Just the beginning

Chapter 1 Just the beginning

Melissa Atkins is just a normal girl with a somewhat normal life. In her opinion normal has an unknown definition. A freshmen in college. She is just trying her best in all that she does.

As she was sitting in her English 101 class, she noticed a boy with dark brown hair walk into the classroom. Late. She knew that she couldn't get involved with a boy, her mother wouldn't allow it. The only open seat left was next to her. The brown haired boy had to sit there. 

The class was just dismissed. She was now off to the library to do more work for her classes. She could her footsteps behind her. She turns around just to see who it is. The boy from her English 101 class. She smiles at him and keeps on walking.

"Hey! Wait up!" The boy says.  
>"Yes?" She asks.<p>

"Did you understand what was going on in class today?" He asks.  
>"Yes I did. Why?" She said.<br>"I didn't understand. Could you explain it to me?"  
>"Sure. Come with me to the library."<br>"Okay. I'm Lucas by the way."  
>"Nice to meet you. I'm Melissa."<br>"Nice to meet you too."

As they walked to the library, they began to get to know each other. Melissa learned that Lucas was just an average boy. He played football in high school. He plays video games and he makes good grades. Lucas learned that Melissa really focused on her schoolwork and the thing he found cool about her is that she could sing. Melissa told him that one day he will hear her sing.

She told him that in English class, the instructor wanted them to write a paper on how you see the world and the different types of authors in the writing world. Lucas now understood the assignment. She told him that if he needed more help then to call her. They exchanged phone numbers. 

A week later, Lucas and Melissa became good friends. Melissa felt different about Lucas. A good different. She was starting to open up to him. Yet she was still nervous about it all.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lucas and Melissa were walking around the park. Side by side.

"So how is that English paper going for you?" Melissa asked him.  
>"I am almost done with it. You?"<br>"I finished it last night." She smiled cheekily at him.  
>He laughed at her. "Over achiever."<p>

She gasped at his remark. "Take it back." She glared at him.

"No."  
>"Please Lucas?"<br>"No." He said with a smile.  
>"Fine." She said upset. She walked away from him.<br>"Melissa! Wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

A new feeling occurred from his touch. Melissa liked it. Lucas did too.

"I'm sorry Lissa. Do you forgive me?"  
>"Lissa?" She looked up at him surprised.<br>"Yeah. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No. I like it. And yes you are forgiven."

"Good." 

She turned around to him to look up into his blue eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged her. Both of them realized that this was just the beginning for them.


	2. Knowing you is something beautiful

Chapter two

Knowing you is just the start of something beautiful

Two months later Melissa and Lucas are getting closer. They go to the movies, Starbucks. Everywhere.

But just as friends.

They both see each other as more but afraid of the consequences.

Today, Lucas is taking that jump.

They are at Lucas' house just hanging out like normal.

Melissa stares at him from the corner of her eye. He notices. He looks back. They stare at each other for a moment. Lucas looks away.

There goes that moment of opportunity. Lucas thought to himself.

What's wrong with Lucas today? Melissa thought.

She took her moment to speak up.

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, there's nothing wrong."

She turns to him. "Yes there is. You haven't said a word to me since I came to your house."

"Oh." He said. Unsure of what to say next.

"Lucas. You know you can tell me, anything."

"I know." He looks at her. "Okay. Here is the truth."

"Yes?"

"The truth is Melissa, that I really like you. As more than a friend. You are so pretty. I know we have only know each other for a short while. But I can't hold this in much longer. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

She smiles at him.

"Lucas. The truth is that I really like you too."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes." She says with a smile.

He leans in closer to her. "Good."

Their lips touch, A soft, sweet kiss at first then Melissa kisses him back. It turns into a long kiss.

They pull back with smiles on their faces.

"You know what?" He asks her while looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"Knowing you is the start of something beautiful."

She smiles at him. "That's so sweet."

"I try." He smiles at her.

She giggles and hits him playfully.

"Hey!" He said with a puppy face.

"I'm sorry. Is there something I could do to make you feel better?" She says all flirty.

"Yeah." He points to his lips.

She giggles. "Okay." She kisses him slowly.

A minute later.

"Better?" She says with a smile.

"Yes." He smiles and wraps his arms around her. They continue to watch tv with smiles on their faces.


End file.
